The present invention relates to esophageal probes.
Before the present invention, an assortment of esophageal probes have been proposed for detecting sounds at a single location on the probe. However, the nature of the sounds depends upon the location in the body where monitored by the probe. In the upper part of the esophagus the lung sounds of the patient are predominant while in the lower part of the esophagus near the heart the heart sounds of the patient are predominant. Thus, the prior probes are not readily adaptable to obtain both separate heart and lung sounds from the patient.